


Suit

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena’s suit misadventure





	Suit

Lena walked into her bedroom and started removing her work clothes, eager to get into her comfy clothes. When she walked to Kara’s side to steal her pyjama top however, she noticed that the blonde’s glasses were there. She called out Kara’s name and when she didn’t get an answer, she picked up her phone and called her.

“ _ Hey, honey. _ ” Kara greeted when she had answered the call.

“Hello, darling. Where are you?” Lena asked and took a seat on the bed.

“ _ Metropolis. Clark called me and said he needed someone to babysit Jonathan _ .  _ Don’t worry, I will be back for our movie night, which I hope you remember is tonight and you actually come home before 10 pm. _ ” Kara chuckled.

  
  
“Well,  _ darling _ , I’m actually home. Decided to leave early so I could cuddle with my girlfriend.” Lena said with a smirk.

“ _ Oh wow, I can see your smirk all the way in Metropolis.” _

__   
__   
“Really?”

  
  
“ _ No, but I had a feeling you were smirking.”  _ The blonde laughed.

Lena rolled her eyes before remembering “Oh, by the way. You forgot your glasses at home.” she added, picking the glasses up from the nightstand.

“ _ Yeah, I know. I removed them so I could change clothes, but Clark called and I flew here straight away.”  _ Kara sighed “ _ At least it’s dark outside so no one saw me.”  _

“Mhmm.” Lena heard crying from Kara’s end. “I guess that’s your cue, Super aunt.” 

Kara chuckled. “ _ Yep. See you in an hour or so _ ”. The blonde made kissing sounds and hung up as Lena kept laughing. Lena took the shirt under her girlfriend's pillow and wore it before picking up the glasses from the bed to place them back on the nightstand. She paused and smirked. 

She had always wanted to do this. 

She put the hero’s glasses on her face and walked to their full-length mirror. “Looks like this is a job for...” she whipped the glasses of her face as dramatically as possible, “ _ Supergirl! _ ”

Little did Lena know, that was exactly how Kara’s new suit activated. The suit slowly started to materialise. Lena gaped, eyes wide, at the familiar red boots and blue suit slowly materialized. She gasped at the weight of the cape and raised her head to look at herself in the mirror.

  
“Oh my God...” she whispered. She awed over her reflection for a few minutes before she took a deep breath. Then another one and gave her mirrored self a sharp nod. Just like any other being, she did the most logical thing considering her situation. Honestly, she had never done this before as a kid, but thanks to Kara and game nights, she absolutely had to do it.

She grabbed Mr Cuddles, her teddy bear, and rushed to the kitchen, laughing at the whooshing sound the cape made. She now understood why Kara moved like that while in her super suit. She placed Mr Cuddles on the counter and walked to where she knew Kara stored the Halloween costumes. 

She looked through them and found what she needed; a thief's mask, which she placed on Mr Cuddles, along with a fake bag of money. She chuckled at the adorableness in front of her and took a picture with her phone. She placed her phone on the counter and clicked record. She would die before anyone else but Kara saw her do this.

She saw Kara doing this many times whenever she tried to narrate a really good story. All Lena could do now was channel her inner Kara.

She stood with her legs shoulder-wide, hands on her hips and head high while looking at the teddy bear. “Well well well. Looks like someone is being a bad boy.” Lena said in a serious heroic voice. 

Lena tried to copy Mr Cuddles’ voice that Kara always did. The blonde said that it was always funny when something cute has a deep voice. “ _ Supergirl! _ You won’t stop me this time!” she said in a deep manly voice. 

  
  
“Are you sure about that Mr Cuddles?” the usually serious CEO said with a raised eyebrow. She then started attacking the air, pretending her and Mr Cuddles were fighting, but honestly if someone looked at her from afar they would think she was in an intense battle with a fly.

Lena was soon out of breath and decided to put an end to this. “This fight is becoming unbearable,” she said. She then raised her fist and in a slow-motion moved it to punch Mr Cuddles. When her fist was close enough to the teddy’s face, she stretched her index finger and poked Mrs Cuddles’ nose, slowly pushing him back.

When the villain of the story fell in defeat, Lena raised her arms in victory before quickly placing them on her hips and winking at the camera before bursting into laughter. She then walked closer to her phone and ended the recording while still laughing.

Lena rolled her shoulders, the cape getting heavier by the minute. She knew the cape could be removed so she fiddled with it a bit and successfully removed it; the weight lifting from her shoulders.

She walked back to the bedroom with Mr Cuddles still dressed as a thief and the cape, one in each hand. She placed them on the bed and tried to find the zipper to open the suit. She looked at the back in the mirror but couldn’t find any zipper. She did smile at how good the suit made her butt look, though.

  
  
She looked everywhere but couldn’t find any trace of a zipper, so she did the next best thing. She started pulling at the fabric, but that didn't really work either. The suit still clung to her like an octopus. She then tried to free her arms from each sleeve, but nothing. She checked the golden belt around her hips, just in case one could remove that, then the blue suit underneath was actually two pieces to remove, but no. 

She sat on the bed and started pulling her boots off but was surprised, just like the suit, they were stuck on her. The raven-haired woman found some scissors and tried to cut through the fabric. Of course, the scissors broke but it was worth the try. She always wonder if the suit was indestructible like Kara.

Lena sat on the bed and sighed. She probably had to wait for Kara to come back and help her. She groaned when she realized she needed to use the bathroom and reached for her phone, sending a quick text to Kara asking her when she planned on coming back. 

* * *

Kara flew into the apartment with the bags of food and walked to the kitchen. It was tricky flying fast enough so no one would notice her but slow enough so that the food wouldn’t get cold or completely obliterated. “Honey, I’m homeee... Where are you?” she called for Lena while unpacking.

“I’m in the bedroom ! ” Kara heard Lena’s whisper and walked to her girlfriend with a worried frown. 

“Hey, is everything okay? You soun-” Kara entered the bedroom and saw Lena sitting cross-legged on their bed, hugging Mr Cuddles with a pout while wearing her Super Suit. She instantly burst into laughter and literally had to float mid-air, lest her knees gave out from laughter. 

  
  
Lena huffed “It’s not funny.” she murmured. “Please help me, I really have to pee,” she asked directing her pout to Kara who was still laughing and floating on her back.

Kara landed and walked closer to her girlfriend, booping her nose. “Oh honey, you are adorable.” she cooed and continued laughing.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, if you don’t help me out of this suit right now... I will...I will.”

“You will what?” Kara asked with a teasing smile, tilting her head a bit to the right.

Lena frowned and stood up, pointing a finger at Kara.

“If you don’t help me then I will pee in this suit.” she gave a satisfying nod and smiled at the gasp that left Kara’s mouth.

The blonde nodded frantically and kissed Lena’s forehead before explaining how to remove the suit. As soon as the suit was removed from her body, Lena, rushed to the bathroom, Kara ́s renewed laughter echoing behind her. Looks like humans have superspeed too when needed.

* * *

Kara was in the living room setting the table for their dinner and movie night when Lena finally got out of the bathroom. “Hey, you good?” the blonde asked with a smile and Lena rolled her eyes.

“I’m fine and also starving.” She sat next to her girlfriend and picked up the first container with food. 

“Quick quest-” Kara tried to ask.

“I just wanted to do the whole “remove glasses and Supergirl pose” thing. I didn’t know that’s where the suit came from.” Lena groaned and hid her face in her hands.

  
“Oh, honey that’s alright. Once, when I was sixteen, I tried Clark's suit on too. Only Lois knew about it.” she chuckled and Lena joined in. “But that wasn’t what I was going to ask.”

  
  
“Then what?” Lena opened her soda and took a sip, which she should have known it was a big mistake.

Kara reached to her side and picked Mr Cuddles up. She turned to Lena and pointed at the mask on the teddy bear. “Did Mr Cuddles rob a bank again?”

  
  
The blonde laughed when Lena choked on her soda but patted her back softly. Ignoring the choked ‘I hate you’ from the green-eyed beauty.

“If you must know, I did something that I believe you would be really proud of” Lena said when she could breathe again. She reached for her phone and found the video. She looked up at the reporter and blushed. “Just promise me you will never  _ ever _ tell anyone about this.”   
  
“I promise,” Kara said and sealed it with a kiss.

Lena took a deep breath and clicked play.

* * *

“Hey, Mom? Do you have a flash drive I can borrow?” 

Lena looked up from her laptop and asked “What do you need it for?” 

  
  
“Kevin, Chloe, Emma and I have a project where we have to make a video about a historic event. We have to submit it on a flash drive. It’s for Mr Harrison” Lizy shrugged.

  
  
Lena rolled her eyes at the name. That history teacher really lived in the past. Honestly, she was surprised he even knew what a flash drive is. She had expected the man to request a floppy disk. “I think your Jeju has some in her office, let's go check” 

She stood from her chair and walked to her wife’s office, Lizy following her. She looked through her drawers until she came across a few flash drives. She picked the blue one and gave it to Lizy. “Make sure there is nothing important on this before formatting it”    


Lizy nodded and went back to her room with a quick thank you. Lena walked back to her office as well and continued working.

A few minutes had passed before Lena heard Lizy laughing loudly. Her curiosity took over. She swiftly walked over to her daughter's bedroom. The door was open and she entered, finding her daughter floating on her back and laughing. That’s when she heard it.

“This fight is becoming unbearable,” she groaned at her voice from the video and looked at the screen, where her past self was acting out a knockout hit in slow motion. Her daughter was still laugh-floating, reminding her of her wife.

When the young girl was above her bed, Lena walked to the switches on the wall and turned the red sun lamps on. The girl fell on the bed, an ‘oof’ escaping her mouth, but still chuckling. The CEO walked to the laptop and removed the flash drive before walking out of the bedroom.

  
  
“Mom wait. Where are going?” Lizy called behind her.

  
  
“Going to file some divorce papers” Lena answered and she could hear her daughter laughing again.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara leaned close to her daughter and whispered “do you know why your mom is glaring at me?”

Lizy let out a snort and nodded “Yeah, I needed a flash drive and she accidentally gave me the one with a video of her pretending to be Supergirl” the young girl whispered back with a chuckle.

  
Kara’s eyes went wide and nodded before sitting back normally. “So honey” she started “Remember that video of you wearing my Super suit and acting like Supergirl”. When the only answer she got was more glaring she continued “so I didn’t really delete it. I saved it on a flash dri-” a baked potato hit her right in the face, interrupting her.

  
  
“You” Lena pointed, “are sleeping on the couch tonight,” she said, still glaring.   
  


“That’s fair” the blonde nodded before turning to her daughter “So how was school today?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lizy woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. She walked to the kitchen and fill a glass of water. When she finished her drink, she noticed the TV was on, probably her Jeju fell asleep while watching a show. She walked to the living room and grabbed the control from the table, turning the TV off. When she turned around she couldn't hold in the snort that left her mouth.

Her Mom was using her Jeju as a bed. She took a picture for future reference before grabbing a blanket and draping it over her sleeping parents before walking back to her bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to try on a suit. With the Waistcoat and jacket and bowtie or normal tie and all. Also, Batsy once told me I could pull off suspenders…?  
Batsy: HECK YES  
I still stand by it
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
